Silver Blade Meats and Cheeses
Silver Blade Meats and Cheeses is a tavern and inn in the Ariljaa District in northern Kharkorhum. It is owned by minotaur Sarangay Murube and is the permanent residence of his business partner, Sacha-yin kö'ün Buqatai. History Originally a competitor in the Coliseum, proprietor Sarangay Murube didn't consider himself a businessman. The Fighting Bull was injured by a competitor with illegal magic in the arena and was given to the University of Duuchin for healing, as his injuries were considered too grave to be healed through any natural means. At the university, he met Buqatai, who was about to retire and was unsure about where to go from there. The two spent a few weeks together concocting the idea of a tavern based around regeneration - and with the Bull's face on the sign, they had a brand which they were confident would draw in customers. Buqatai now takes on pet projects and lives his life comfortably while Sarangay does most of the work running the business. The Silver Blade has now been open for about 9 years. Sarangay's 4-year-old son, Pajuna, can usually be found roaming the premises trying to get wayward adventurers to tell him stories. In-Game Description As you enter the Silver Blade Meats and Cheeses tavern, you find yourself on the first floor, looking across a dining room to a grand staircase to the second floor where the rooms are tucked away. The tavern is made completely of wood. Carvings of cows and bulls decorate the pillars that hold the second floor in its rightful spot. A bar with a half-elf watching a minotaur calf scribble on paper is lined up against the left wall, while two truly magnificent flat-top grills over long beds of flaming charcoal are sizzling away on the other side. A small stage has been tacked onto the wall nearest to the door. You can hear patrons talking away upstairs, leaning over the railing to peek down at the activity below. In the middle of the establishment, a chandelier lit by candles and made of a hundred antlers casts light on the dining floor below. '' ''The grill is the focus of this establishment for obvious reasons. Lined up parallel to each other, a cow is resting squarely in between the grills - held in place by magical restraints on top of a little wooden platform and mooing plaintively. She doesn't seem to be in any pain, and the source of the mournful cry is most likely just her asking to be milked. The fact that her mooing is so soft and barely agitated is truly a miracle, as a dwarven man with a skinning knife almost as long as his forearm is taking great pains to remove the left side of her ribcage as precisely as possible. His companion, a human missing a few fingers with an equally long knife, is skinning her right thigh alive in preparation to carve out her flank. '' '''Make a passive perception check (15 and above).' As she moos again, you realize she's missing her tongue - and not only that. When she moos, you can see little by little how the thick muscle is regenerating, constantly healing itself despite the fact you can see her other tongue being carried on a plate to an excited-looking diner spinning a steak knife in his hand in preparation. '' ''A halfling racing by the door with a rack of ribs almost as big as she is skids in her tracks on her way to deliver her bounty. "Howdy, y'all - welcome to the Silver Blade! Go on and take a seat anywhere you'd like, I'll be over in a jiffy." Too many bar seats are taken for your party to sit with the calf and his apparent keeper, but there are free tables in front of the cow and grill if you'd like to sit down. Interactions Riverdancing When Rirk and Krar go up to dance, players have the option of joining in with them for a cut of the spoils. Players must roll above a 15 on performance continuously for 3 rounds of dancing, in which case they make (1d6 x 3) gold. Milking Belle Players can milk Belle if they arrive early in the morning or before closing. Milking Belle will allow players to come and pick up a soft cheese the next day. Twin Arrows A noble elven woman and a noble human woman have been gossiping to each other in low tones, occasionally casting glances to the party. After a while, they buy the party member with the highest dexterity a drink and ask if they would like to go outside and help them with a contest. The two want to determine who is a better shot, and to do so, they'd like to shoot an apple off the player's head. Players have to roll for balance and dexterity to avoid being hit, as both the girls are drunk. They will give the player a hundred gold if they successfully complete the contest. If the player tries to fight back, the dragonborn will step in to guard his charges. Menu Drinks Food Characters Sarangay Murube, owner Pajuna Murube, calf Sacha-yin kö'ün Buqatai, co-owner Relzenya Wysanan, bartender Rirk and Krar, performers Khuccec, bard Torrig Stormforge, butcher Mingat-un kö'ün Dayir, butcher Lauzak "Truecarver" Kulumigo, grillmaster Rosemary Shortwick, server Nieven Heleptor, patron noble Pascala Duskhand, patron noble Caluvarax Dilturic, bodyguard Yllana, drunk Category:Taverns Category:Locations